Meeting Of Fate! Drake and Shiro's Encounter!
Drake Eren was walking through a dark forest with a cloak as he begins to hear alot of movement from all sides. The wandering mage sighs as he reveal his dragon-like arm in the open: Draconian's Extremity; a powerful item that grants him the power to injure dragons. Two Wyverns came out of the forest and roars at him. However, these wyverns were black scales, red underbelly and purple spikes. " tch...so They made a dark wyvern...damn them. " Drake said in a bitter tone. Shiro is looking at one of his leon blades and sighs, but looks up when he hears a roar and jumps up running to the sound but he might take some time. The two dark wyverns attacks the young mage with a swipe attack, but Drake jumps over the two beasts and punches one of them with his Draconian's Extremity, knocking one of them out. The other Wyvern attacks drake in rage of his fallen comrade and tries to bite drake. The young mage opens his right eyes as it froze the beast. " you can die now. " Drake said as he draws his fire katana. Runs to where he heard the roars with both daggers ready. "Where are they where are the monsters." Shiro says not seeing drake. Drake slice the Shadow Wyvern's chest open with a slash that looks like a dragon claw ripped it open. " Scorching Claw! " Drake said after the attack. After hearing a attack he looks at drake. "What hell is up with your hand!" He yells. Drake turns his head around and looks at him with his Draconian's Eyesight with an aura of a conqueror aura around himself. " who the hell....are you? " Drake said to him coldly. Points his daggers at drake. "i could ask you the same thing. so who in the name the leon are you?" shiro asks with the same amount of coldness. " if you are of Red Fate, i will kill you. I won't go back. Not to that...that place!" Drake roars loudly as tremendous amount of killing intent and alot of magical power. He ran foward with his fire katana as he roars. "you're with GN-X aren't you! you'll never use me again !" shiro yells ready to attack not hearing what drake said. " take this! Scorching Whirlwind! " drake spins his katana rapidly, creating a giant whirlwind of fire sent at Shiro at high speed. moves out the way. "missed!" Drake smirks as the whirlwind expanded more and begins to reach Shiro after he dodged it. Then he puts the sword away and grabs his ice bow off his back. He pulls the string and he fires 2 arrows at him as said. " ' Dual Sniper'. " Moves out the way and runs at drake. "Take my leon blades!" Shiro yells. Drake slices the ground himself in a circle formation as the ground around him started to sizzle. Then, the ground burst open to create a wall of super heat fire and growls. " Blazing Side. " Drake yelled. Jumps back. "What the hell are you!" Shiro yells. " that's my line! Who are you? What are you?! " Drake roars back. Lowers his blades. "So you don't know who I am? You're lying!" Shiro yells. " i never met you! Who are you? State your name! " Drake yelled. "You first!" Shiro yells holding his daggers. " why me?! You go! " Drake said to him. " no you!" Shiro yells back. " what's the matter Red Fate lackey? Scared?! " Drake yelled back. "Shut up GN-X member!" Shiro yells. " then prove it! Take off your shirt! Let's see if you don't bear the red fate guild's crest! The hell is GN-X?! " Drake yelled back. "I'm not part of a guild! And you know what GN-X is stop lying!" Shiro yells. Drake takes of his shirt and shows a branded number on his left shoulder and a number on his neck. " I'm not GN-X. " Drake said to him. "Your also a subject from GN-X then?" Shiro asks. " no. The Red Fate Guild. The place where humans and animals becomes something evil. I have been tested by three guilds. I lost many friends at Red Fate. I will kill them all. What the hell is GN-X? " Drake said to him. Sighs. "The place I was tested at to become the 'perfect warrior'." Shiro says. " another one...like me...ugh! " drake fell on his knees hold his Draconian's Eyesight. He used too much power. "I'm nothing like you!" Shiro yells. "You ok?" " have you been taken away from your home? Experimented for 6 years as a orphan. Implanted a weapon to kill wyverns and beat dragons on your body? That guild and the other two...made me do horrible things. Things i will never be forgiven for. They hound me now. I am needed by them to be a weapon of mass destruction. No i am not...ugh...need to get out.." " you're not going anywhere. " a male voice said. "A member of that guild?" Shiro asks. " drakey! How could you leave us? This is an awesome place! It gives you powers. Come home! Our dad needs you." the unknown male said. " screw you ' Michael Rant'! He is not my dad! My real father was murdered! By him! I will not be a lab rat again! I am free for the first time of my life!! I will kill him and free the others! " Drake yelled at the male now known as Michael. "I'll help you save them." Shiro says as he growls a little like a leon. " thanks. Time to fall micheal! " Drake stands up and he grabs his Artic Bow off his back as he puts his sword away. " you think you can beat our guild master? Ha! You wouldn't even make it! We're taking you back before those other guilds takes you! " Michael said as he was morphing into a werewolf at will. "A wolf really?" Shiro asks with a laugh. "I wouldn't laughs subject 08" a cold voice says from the shadows making Shiro stay still. " yeah. Don't think you're getting away this time! Little Drake! " another cold and evil voice said to drake. " no. It's you! Why don't you leave me alone?! " Drake yelled in rage. "Come out!" Shiro yells as the voice laughs. Anthony Bigs Came out of the shadows of the trees and he looks at drake. He was wearing a black beater with a long black lab coat along with black gloves, blue pants and green talons. On his sleeve bears the Red Fate logo. " it's been awile drake. Still on the run i see. Too bad you are coming back to us! " Anthony shouted to Drake. "Leave us alone!" Shiro yells as the voice laughs. " can't do that. You belong to red fate. Now come home! " Anthony roared. "Subject 08 won't listen why do you think everyone picked the on him?" The voice says as it laughs. "We're not coming with you!" Shiro yells. " then we will bring you in. By force! " he snaps his fingers as 10 Ice Wyverns came out behind the trees with Ice Lacrima Armor. Sighs and takes his rings off, his magic power breaking its limits and and growing. "I think not!" Shiro yells. "His power!" The voice yells as he walks out katana ready. Drake walks foward with his Draconian's Extremity glowing eerie red and he walks to towards Anthony as he ignores the Wyverns. icicle gets in the way. "no you don't " "stop!" shiro yells at drake. " move out of the way. Now. " Drake growled. "Or what" icicle says. "Stop it!" Shiro yells.